


Shrunken and Deadly

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Giantess Vore, Reader is a machete-wielder, Shrunken Reader, Someone dies in here, Vore, and it's not the reader, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, originally from wattpad, reader is female, stomach growls, which means that she isn't helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: You, dear (Y/N), have shrunken mysteriously, and long story short, but you happen to have been found by a hungry Cinder, who swallowed you whole without another word, and to put it simply; you're really, really angry, and are not going to be the one dying here.





	Shrunken and Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> This vore one-shot is once more rated mature because of violence and death, so just be warned. Also, again if you don't like vore, please don't continue on. Like with everything, there are people who do like this kind of thing, and those who don't, so please be respectful of other people's preferences.
> 
> I also (again) don't own RWBY or Cinder, if I did then Cinder would be dead by now. God I hate that woman.

Cinder collapsed onto her knees just as another spike of pain shot through her stomach. Shortly after, blood dripped down her chin. Damn it, she should've checked if that little bitch had those damn machetes on her. Now thanks to her stupidity, she may die for it.

Her stomach growled in pain, and inside it, an angry (Y/N) (L/N) was slashing away at the organ's walls, watching as blood began to fill the organ itself. She thought she heard Cinder's cries of pain, but assumed it was her imagination (after all who hears someone if they're inside of them?) and continued with her work.

Slashing another intact wall, (Y/N) angrily mumbled to herself. "How dare she just come in and eat me like I'm food! Oh if she thinks I'm going to die here for her own benefit, she is so wrong."

_~~~_

_(Y/N) realized she was shrinking when she realized her room was getting bigger, including her bed. Why, she couldn't figure out, but at least her clothes and trusted machetes shrunk with her, but now she has to figure out how she got so small._

_As if on cue, (Y/N)'s door opened, and in walked a giantess (to (Y/N) anyway) with that messy dark brown hair, mischievous golden eyes, red and gold-trimmed off-shoulder dress, and high heels. (Y/N) recognized the woman immediately._

_Cinder Fall._

_Oh God why her?_

_(Y/N) never liked Cinder, mostly because of her inconsiderate feelings towards others and her short-sighted ways. She never knew why, but Cinder always seemed to look at her with some kind of emotion that (Y/N) could only describe as hunger._

_That caused (Y/N) to avoid Cinder whenever she could._

_Hiding behind a closet door, (Y/N) watched as Cinder scanned the room with calculating eyes, and then (Y/N) heard a growl. A stomach growl._

_The only indication that Cinder heard her stomach was placing a hand over it, but even still she continued to look around the room for a certain object._

_(Y/N) would later learn it was_ someone.

_Then suddenly, Cinder was out of sight, but (Y/N) wasn't stupid enough to immediately come out. For all she knew, Cinder could still be in the room, so the only thing she could do was stay where she was until it truly was safe to come out._

_But then (Y/N) had to look up..._

_and there she was, smiling down at her._

_(Y/N) were too paralyzed to do anything as Cinder reached down for her and brought her small form up to her face. Once she smiled at (Y/N), she placed her in her mouth._

_It was like she were in a washing machine; being tossed and turned, so much she didn't even know which way was up and down. (Y/N) felt Cinder moan, and then her stomach gave another protest. Finally, Cinder stopped moving the tiny girl around in her mouth and finally forced the latter down her throat._

_God, it was very difficult to gain enough airway as (Y/N) was being forced into Cinder's stomach. Now, she was trying to reach for her machetes, suddenly thankful the bigger woman didn't think of checking her for her weapons. However, before she could get her hands to the handles, (Y/N) was forced into her chosen destination: the first stage of Cinder's digestive system._

_Although the organ groaned around her, (Y/N) immediately unsheathed her machetes and then slashed one wall, adding all her anger to it._

_Outside, Cinder, who was happily walking back to her room, gasped in pain. As soon as the pain faded, she brushed it off as a coincidence as she continued into her room and sat on her bed. However, the pain came back and Cinder doubled over, clutching her stomach as she felt a warm substance enter it and the movement of the person she swallowed._

_Realization dawned on her. She forgot to check that little midget for her weapons, and now she was using them on her._

_Cinder now officially hated her fading life as her stomach began to gurgle like crazy with agony._

_~~~_

When (Y/N) cut up any and all available walls she could, she decided to use her machetes to climb back up to Cinder's mouth. She was now covered completely in blood and saliva, but ignored it for now. She'll take a shower as soon as she's out of here and Cinder is nothing but a pile of ash.

Cinder had long since collapsed cold as soon as (Y/N) escaped from her mouth. Looking up, (Y/N) saw her skin become a deathly white, and knew the bigger woman wasn't going to be alive for much longer. However, she didn't care.

(Y/N) would also come to find out that Cinder had used some kind of Dust spell to shrink her, and due to her being her inner killer, (Y/N) would now be the new Fall Maiden. Oh well, at least Cinder no longer possessed something that didn't belong to her in the first place.

Cinder had now gotten what she deserved for so long. Now (Y/N) just had to worry about someone finding Cinder's dead body and try to find that spell to make herself big again.


End file.
